Halloween Fun Time
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: It's Halloween you and your friend/crush alfred go trick or treating then ran into two good friends, but Alfred said that he has a surprise for her once they get home. what is the surprise? contain vore


Halloween Fun Time (Mirco Vore)  
Req. kwajchick AmericaxReader

(Name) went trick or treating with Alfred her best friend and crush, (Name) went as a hamburger (Alfred chose this costume for her) and Alfred went as Burgurlar. They both went trick or treating in their neighbor, they bumped into Arthur, Matthew, and Francis on the way; not much to (Name)'s surprise Francis flirts with her again, Arthur and Matthew managed to get Francis off of her, but she didn't the look on Alfred's face. At lot of the neighbors thought it was a quiet costume couple and when they said 'couples' (Name) blushed at the thought of it. Before they went trick or treating, Alfred had told (name) that he had a surprise for her once they were done trick or treating.

~Giant America appears and bite at the screen Time skip~

(Name) and Alfred went back to his place for the night, Alfred took of his costume, and put back on his normal daily clothes; (Name) was about to take her costume when she heard Alfred said, "Wait, (Name) don't take your costume yet, this part of your surprise." Alfred left the room to go get something; so (Name) didn't take her costume although she did feel a little silly of wearing a hamburger costume that he made and the funny thing is that it looks like a real hamburger, too. So (Name) decides to walk around for a bit while waited for Alfred to come back to go get something for her.

Few minutes later, Alfred came back into the room with to the room with a vile of some sort with something powdery inside the vile, "I hope you re ready for your surprise, (Name)." "Alfred how can that be a surpr-ah-cough-cough-Alfred-cough-  
what was that you just blew at me." (Name) said as she coughs as she tries to speak to Alfred, but after the dusting cleared, she was still in her costume, but it actually smell real now, but something else was different, "Where did Alfred go?" "I'm in front of you, (Name)." (Name) froze when she heard a loud booming voice, so she looked up and saw a giant Alfred, "Al-wha-I-eh-WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED TO ME!?" (Name) said as she fell backwards and scoots away from Alfred as he kneels down to you, "Well, (Name) this is the surprise I have for you and a way of you becoming mine." Alfred said in a calm voice then turns to lust and he reaches down to her in grabbing her, but (Name) managed to duck his hand just barely.

(Name) ran as fast as she could before Alfred had time in getting up, she ran onto the kitchen, and under the table behind the legs. (Name) heard Alfred getting up and walking like it was an earthquake or something, "(Name) ~! Come out, come out wherever you are~?" Alfred said in a cheery voice making her shiver in thinking of him licking his lip. (Name) thought of an idea, she takes off the costume and leave it there and run as fast as she could. Luckily she had a (f/c) tank top and (f/c) gym shorts on; she waited on the other side of the table waiting for Alfred to get over here to be the costume was.

She saw Alfred at the other side of the table and as soon as Alfred lifted the table cloth, (Name) ran as fast as she could, and luckily she hid in a mouse hole (possibly was from England when he got out of the Italy prison cell) she waited when it was best to move from her hiding spot from Alfred. She notices that Alfred picked up the hamburger costume, and then he put in it his mouth, and ate it. (Name) couldn't believe she was originally was going to be eaten by Alfred and (Name) was now sick to her stomach at the thought of it. (Name) saw that Alfred left the room and went to his room, so this was the best moment to go but, "Meow!" that's right Alfred's cat Americat. She saw him just entering the kitchen to eat his dinner, so this was another best moment to go as he was eating. (Name) stepped out of the mouse hole and walked very slowly trying not to make any noise, but as she was walking she heard something behind her so when turned around she saw Americat right behind her. She started to run as fast as she could away from Americat as he chased after her all over the placed in the kitchen then into the living room. As (Name) was running she came into a corner of the living room, she turned around, and saw Americat approaching to her; then he crouches down to her, smelling her then giving her a lick making her giggle, "Americat-ah, ha hahaahaha, s-stop that tickles." (Name) said as he licked her then he picks her up with his mouth her (f/c) tank top and carried her to somewhere, "H-Hey Americat, where are you taking me to?" (Name) said seeing if Americat could understand, but it didn't work. (Name) saw that they were going up the stairs meaning, 'ALFRED'S ROOM!' she screamed in her thought remembering when Americat caught something he would bring it into his room. (Name) tries to struggle out of his mouth as he carries her to Alfred's door and started to scratch at it; in a few seconds Alfred opened the door for Americat, "Oh you caught something, is it another mouse, Americat?" Alfred asked as Americat as he jumps onto the bed and drops (Name) onto the bed and places his paw onto top of her back from running away.

Alfred then came over to the bed and saw it (Name) that he caught, "Let me go! Let me go! Let m-uh A-Alfred. Um H-Hey there, um could you get your cat off me, hehehehe." (Name) screamed then stopped when she saw Alfred staring down at her with hunger in his eyes making her scared. Alfred then walked over to a small box on his shelf and pulled out a cat treat and Americat got off of her and ran over to Alfred to take the treat then left the room leaving (Name) with Alfred as he closed the door and locks it. (Name) was too terrified to ran away or better yet move as Alfred made his back to (Name) onto the bed hovering above her with now lust and hunger in his eyes.

Alfred lowered down to her whispering to her so not to be loud, "Well seems instead of me catching you, my cat caught you for me. Kind of interesting like a game of cat and mouse, huh." (Name) tries to kick Alfred away from, but it only feels like kicking a brick wall to her and her legs were starting to get more damage than he was. Alfred then leans closer to (Name) and started to lick her, making her freak out, "A-Alfred p-please stop it! I don't want to eaten or killed." Alfred replies as a chuckle then wraps his tongue around (Name) lifting her up into his mouth, then closed his mouth after he pulls (Name) into his mouth. Alfred let (Name) go from his tongue and let her sit down on his tongue; (Name) was scared of what was going happen next. (Name) then felt Alfred's tongue starting to move then it started to move all over (Name) making her moan or was it Alfred's, "Ah, mmm, (Name) you taste so good an I hope you don't mind what I do next." Alfred said then (Name) felt Alfred starting to tilt his head back making her slide to the back of his throat, then a force pulled her down into his throat, and she struggle as she was being swallowed, "ALFRED! L-LET ME OUT OF HERE...AND WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" (Name) screamed as she going down his throat then Alfred replies as (Name) went down further into his throat, "Well I'm doing this because I love you, (Name), and I didn't like how Francis flirted with you; so I decided to show you of how much I care about you." After Alfred said that (Name) slide into his stomach knowing that he laid down on the bed so it wouldn't her. When (Name) was inside of Alfred s stomach she ran up to the front part of Alfred's stomach muscle giving it a big hug saying, "I love you, too, (Name), but you did scared in the process." Alfred rubbed his stomach so (Name) could feel him, then saying, "I'm sorry that I scared you, it's just I couldn't get over how Francis was flirting with you." (Name) loved the feel of Alfred rubbing like then she replies, "I forgive you, Alfred." (Name) was able to heard Alfred's breathing and heart beating, it was very soothing, so (Name) laid against his stomach muscle, and then heard Alfred said, "Well it's getting late, good night, (Name)." "Good night, Alfred." (Name) said as they both fell into a deep sleep. 


End file.
